Changes
by SherlockAndDoctorWhoRock
Summary: Evalyn seeks revenge on the person who put her in jail for 15 years while she was innocent the person who ruined her life. But will she get it? While Sherlock, John and the full police force keep prodding into her life for information because she slipped up a little. Will she get her revenge? Will Sherlock find out she's a killer? Will she be thrown in Jail again?
1. Escaped

Hello, this popped into my head from watching Sweeney Todd, so yeah, there will be slight Sweeney Todd parts... see if you can spot them! LOL, most likely my Own Character will end up singing half the songs... yeah... My character is sort of basically a female Sweeney Todd... heh.

Anyway here's my story and I hope you like it...

**Neighbours Make A Lot Of Noise.**

London, I was back in London. I stepped off the train, I looked around glaring slightly. The load of people pushing and shoving their way on and off the trains. I pushed my way towards a public toilet to clear my head a little from the amount of people. Toilets were one of the least crowded places you could find. I leaned over the sinks staring into the mirror. I looked up at my reflection, sighing I fixed my fringe. I used to have dark brown hair that I would tie back. Now though, I had black hair with layers that was straight and went down to my elbows. It used to be short too, I had no fringe and now I had a full fringe and I had gotten blue streaks through it. If it wasn't very light in the room I would have sworn my eyes also looked black. But they're brown, I know they are.

I sighed running the cold tap and splashing my face. While drying it I tried to think of where to go. I knew I had money in a bank account. It's if it's still there that's the problem. I noticed one of my boots buckles had come out and bent down to fix it. They weren't holding the boot to my foot the buckles were just decorative. They were a dark blue almost black, then I had leggings and shorts with a black t-shirt. With a dark blue leather jacket on top. I glanced down at my purple bag as someone walked in to one of the cubicles. I watched her then grabbed my bag leaving quickly heading to the closest bank I could find to try and get some money...

_**~Flashback~**_

_A woman with brown hair tied back, a slight tan, brown eyes and wearing a yellow and white summer dress ran from a man with blonde hair, green eyes and really tanned. He was wearing jeans and a white shirt. They ran up to an older woman with light brown hair and holding a small blonde baby. The baby had a dress on confirming it was a girl. The man had fell and was swearing as he got up. _

"_Mum run into the house, hide now. Give me my child!" The woman snapped almost grabbing the baby out her arms. The older woman was confused but did as told. The woman holding the baby now backed away from the man. He pulled out a gun smirking and shot the older woman down just before she got to the house. The woman was too shocked to scream she just stared letting tears flow down her face. _

"_Darling, come here, I wont harm you." The man said grinning. "Let me see our dear girl Anna." _

"_I'm not going near you, never again! Get away from me! You just killed my mother!" The woman screamed at him crying, the baby was crying in the background as she tried to calm the baby in between yelling at the man. He managed to get close to her while she was trying to calm the baby. He grabbed the child from her arms. She stared crying as he smiled at the baby bouncing it in his arms. _

"_Don't you harm her!" She snapped. He sat the child on a small chair nearby. _

"_Wouldn't dream of harming something like her... yet." He smirked walking up to her again. She fearfully took a few steps away. "Hold this for a second would you?" He asked handing her the gun. Confusedly she took it and threw it away. He just smirked shaking his head. He pulled out a knife and put it in her hands, then stabbed himself... _

_Just as police started running into the garden. She gaped at him watching as he fell to the floor pretending that she was responsible for all that happened. She turned to the baby to find it already on the floor dead having been shot. The police asked the man on the floor what happened. _

"_Ruby, my wife, I cant believe you did this!" The man shouted. _

"_WHAT?" The woman screamed tears still running down her face. "You! You did this! You monster!" _

_**~End Flashback~ **_

I blinked as I took walked along a street. Coming back to reality I kept my face blank. That was the past now, he framed me, yes. My child is dead. He doesn't even know I am out. I am not the same as I was. I try to keep my emotions to myself. If I ever see him again, I was going to kill him, no hesitation. I like to call myself, Evalyn, Evalyn Kali Barker. I entered a small café and sat down staring at the table. I sat for a while just thinking Eventually a little old lady came over.

"Excuse me dearie? Sorry, but I'm closing up the shop now." She said, I could tell she was trying to be nice. I turned and looked outside.

"Great, Hotel for now then." I sighed.

"Hotel? Are you on holiday?" The woman smiled. I just stared at her not showing a thing on my face.

"No, I used to live in London, about 15 years ago. Looking for a house now." I told her. Well, no harm as long as I don't have to tell her what I did during those 15 years.

"Oh, I have a room downstairs if you want?" She smiled.

"Oh? Would you mind if I took a look at it?" I asked trying to smile but nothing happening.

"Not at all, not very many people have even looked at it. So if you don't like it you can tell me." The woman said leading me through into her home. I froze at the TV that was on. It was showing a report of the fact I had escaped from the prison. Only it showed the person I used to be. Ruby. It showed Ruby, she's dead. I am not Ruby Culici any longer. That's said Coo-lee-chee many people cant tell.

"Just through here dearie." The woman called drawing my attention away from the screen with Ruby on it. I turned and walked through a corridor until I met her at a door with 221C on it. She gently pushed the door open and I walked in after her. There was a fireplace that wasn't on and the whole room screamed 'haven't been used in years' at me. I nearly smirked at that. Nearly.

"I'll take it Mrs...?" I paused realizing I didn't know the person's name.

"Oh! Mrs. Hudson, now, are you sure? Rent every Friday." She said leading me back out she gave me the key and I gave the first rental payment because it was after all a Friday.

"Mrs. Hudson!" Came a shout from up the steps. I pause looking up at a brown door with 221B on it. "Cup of tea!" The shout came again, Male.

"Not your house keeper!" Mrs. Hudson shouted but made her way up anyway. I wondered if I should bother following. It wouldn't matter. I would be in jail again before I get to meet the person. After all I am out for revenge to kill the man that I used to love. Just then a whole bunch of officers working with police barged in and straight up to the flat upstairs.

I'll admit I don't care. But I will also admit I was shocked. I frowned wondering what could possibly be going on. Did they know I was here? I slowly made my way upstairs no emotions showing. Only, I was frowning at everyone. There was my so called neighbour. He was tall with dark curly hair, pale and wearing a suit. He looked bored.

"What's going on?" I asked snapping slightly. Mrs. Hudson was possibly the only one confused by my appearance. Then I noticed another man that wasn't with the police. He had short blonde hair and the way he stood and looked just said Military to me. I didn't know why it just did.

"Who..?" The military man asked.

"She just moved in downstairs love, don't mind her." Mrs. Hudson told them all. I kept my blank look as everyone turned possibly all making up their little ideas of what I'm like already. I faced the two men still frowning slightly.

"I'm John, John Watson, he's Sherlock Holmes." The blonde said offering his hand out to shake. I stared at it a moment before ignoring it and stepping past him to take a look round their flat. He lowered his hand awkwardly. "Um, so..." He began.

"Evalyn Kali Barker." I answered without turning to him looking at the skull. One of the Detective police people turned to me a little annoyed.

"Well, Miss Barker, you'll have to leave this is police matters." He told me. I turned glaring slightly.

"If it's police matters then why are you here? Mrs. Hudson is allowed, so I'll stay and meet my neighbours." I snapped before turning to look at more stuff. I walked past Sherlock? Was it?

"Fine, I'm Detective Inspector Lestrade. Now, Sherlock, we want you to help find this Ruby. Did you see the news? She just escaped." The man said out loud. I stiffened freezing up, turning to them keeping my face blank.

"I seen that downstairs." I muttered. Sherlock was eyeing me from the second I came in, as if he still hadn't made up who I was in his head yet. He finally looked away to Lestrade.

"Not interested." He muttered. "I do the murders, if she starts killing and you have bodies for me to work from then maybe I'll help." Sherlock raised his eyebrows. "You don't have a body she's killed or any better cases do you?"

"We thought you could help us to catch a killer! Before she kills!" Lestrade shouted at him.

"What makes you think she's going to kill!" I couldn't help snap out, glaring at him. I was only just realizing I was being stared and frowned at, when I blinked back to reality, from my daydream to the past.

"She killed her mother, then her own 1 year old child, and tried to kill her husband then denied it all." Lestrade shouted. "She's escaped then maybe she's going to go after the husband to finish him off. Why? Do you think she's innocent? What has she got to do with you anyway? Did you know Ruby... Um... Cul..Culli.." He began trying to say the surname.

"Culici." I finished tensed up. "I... Knew her..." I muttered trying to stop myself just reaching forwards grabbing his gun and killing him to shut him up.

"Really?" Sherlock asked looking like I just said a lie. I gave him a death glare. I blinked and headed to the door my face blank still.

"I'd appreciate it if you left me out of all this." I snapped heading downstairs again. It wasn't long until I heard them all leave. Although I heard a knock on my door soon after that. I was about to open my bag too. Which held a gun and a few knifes.

"Come in." I growled annoyed at being interrupted. I walked over to my window putting my bag on the table in front of it. I stared at all the people walking past.

"You didn't just know her, it's something else." Sherlock's voice reached my ears. "But what?"

"You don't know?" John's voice asked him.

"If I did would I ask?" Sherlock asked back. I noticed my bag still had a small part of it open.

"What I want to know is what we're doing down here. Haven't you deduced her?" John asked, I frowned turning to them. How could they just talk like I wasn't here.

"I am here you know." I said through my teeth, trying to control myself. "What do you mean deduced?"

"He can look at people and know their life story." John sighed.

"But not with you. No, your different. I can hardly tell a thing from you. Bad past?" Sherlock smirked as I gave another death glare to him. "What do you know about Ruby?" I tried not to just kill him there and then. I turned from him anger boiling in me a little.

"Don't say that name to me." I warned snapping slightly.

"Why?" Sherlock pressed. I tried to control myself even more as he tried to get more information. My hand twitched trying to grab a knife and just kill him then and there. I turned trying to stop the anger, but I think I showed enough because the two men took a step back. Of course, if it was me instead of Ruby back then I would have just let him blame me. I would have stabbed him again. Finished him off then I wouldn't have this problem. I quickly walked to the door.

"Don't follow me." I snapped. I glanced down at the knife I had taken with me.

**Well, that's the first chapter I hope you liked it. I hope the Sherlock part wasn't too out of place you know? Please do tell... Sherlock cant tell a thing because she trys to not show emotion. Please leave a review behind i'd love to know if you all love this or hate it! 8D**

**So, Sherlock's new neighbour has run off with a knife. I wonder what will happen... XD**


	2. Similar Enemies

Hello, nice to see you all again! Here's the next chapter um, yeah... thank you for reviewing if you did. Also if you Alerted or added this to your Favourites list. Bit of Sweeney Todd in this chapter, yeah lol. Slight swearing too... Yeah... Anyway...

In this story Sweeney Todd wont be a real film etc. So any of the songs in this story will be the characters that made them in this.

**Moriarty.**

I walked quickly through streets. Walking was always healthier anyway. If he had said Ruby one last time I swear he wouldn't be alive to finish the name. He wouldn't finish saying the 'Y' before I'd have killed him. A mother with a child walked by and I found myself glaring at them. They had a perfect life yes. Well it looked it. It was early in the morning, I had been out all night. As I walked into 221C though there were a few men standing there laying a pair of trainers on the floor. Now that I thought about it. Outside was a mess, something had blew up.

"What are you doing in here?" I glared ready to pull out my knife if I had to. I found myself glancing annoyed at the trainers. Why did they come in to set a pair of trainers on the floor. They just stood there.

"Ma'am, if you could leave for a while." One of them spoke gesturing to the door. I crossed my arms glaring at them.

"I live here." I growled at them through my teeth. "I can stay all I want. It's _you_ that should leave."

"We were told no one lives here." One of them said.

"Just bought it." I snapped, who the hell were these people? One of them then took a picture of the shoes in the room.

"Ma'am, it will do you good if you do not mention any of this to anyone." One of them spoke again. I was ready to kill them if they kept calling me Ma'am.

"Out." I told them simply starting to walk towards the window slowly. Neither of them moved. I turned giving them a death glare. "Out." I repeated.

"Ma'am," One of them started pulling out a gun. "Are you going to tell anyone or are we going to have to shoot you?" They were smirking at me, I kept my face blank as I reached into my bag that was only a step behind me and brought out my own gun.

"OUT!" I yelled at them walking towards them. They actually froze up and I shot at their feet which made them start to run out. I kept my gun out and stared at the shoes. I glared, who would wear such stupid things? Why were they putting them in here anyway?

I sighed annoyed and turned to look out my window. It only felt like a few seconds when I heard voices and Sherlock, John and that detective Lestrade, all piled into my room. I turned still a little pissed off.

"What now?" I growled at them. They turned to me almost confused.

"Shoes." John muttered staring at the shoes again. I frowned, did I just let killers put shoes in my room? Sherlock took a few steps towards them slowly. "Careful, he's a bomber remember." Sherlock slowly got closer.

"Of for god's sake." I grumbled marching over lifting them up shoving them in his arms. They each cried out scared they would explode. I glared as they all looked confused expecting an explosion. Then a phone went off and I just frowned where as everyone else jumped. Stupid people. I nearly rolled my eyes as I walked over to my window watching the people outside. Sherlock pulled out a pink iphone and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" Sherlock muttered as he answered the phone. I turned to see them all still standing in my room.

"H-Hello... sexy." A woman stuttered. I frowned, it was clear she was being forced to say it.

"Who is this?" Sherlock asked. I put my gun down on the table slowly, making sure the detective never seen it, as I just realized I was still holding it. I turned bored and tuned myself out of the world. I tuned back to the world when someone touched my shoulder, I jumped slightly and shrugged my shoulder away from them. I turned to find myself glaring at John.

"What?" I snapped.

"Er, we were uh, just wondering if you knew how these got here?" John asked.

"No." I replied instantly turning away again.

"Um, Sherlock has a few questions and you can either come with us, or Lestrade will take you to the police station where he'll ask questions." John told me.

"I'm not going anywhere." I frowned turning to him again.

"Police station or with us." Sherlock asked from across the room. I grabbed my gun sticking it in my pocket glaring at him and I walked over.

"I'm not going to the police station that's for sure." I muttered. The three of us went outside, I trailed behind them annoyed. He told a taxi driver to take us to a place called St Bart's.

I realized it was a hospital of sorts. Sherlock walked up to the lab and the three of us settled in seats etc. I sat in a seat facing out a window as I thought about all that's happened so far. I haven't even found a trace of my old family yet. Eventually I got bored with the window and started pacing about behind Sherlock, trying to purposely distract him from the microscope.

"What are you doing?" He asked finally annoyed looking up from the microscope.

"Pacing." I stated not looking at him.

"I see that, but why?" He asked again.

"Because I'm here for no reason because you brought me along and I have nothing to do!" I snapped, stopping turning towards the desk and leaning on it annoyed. I stared at the trainers, why are they so important?

"You have a go." Sherlock suddenly said nodding at the trainers.

"Have a go at what?" I growled annoyed, I am no scientist.

"Deduce the trainers." He stated like it was obvious.

"What? Why?" I asked glaring at the shoes.

"Second opinion, it's useful to me." Sherlock told me.

"Why would I _want_ to do this anyway?" I asked picking up the stupid god dammed trainers. I stared at them for a second bored.

"Well?" Sherlock asked wanting to know what I thought.

"There a pair of stupid trainers that got me here with you and standing bored for the past few hours." I snapped, nearly smirking at that. Sherlock rolled his eyes and just nodded for me to continue. Might as well give him something.

"Lets see then... Um, They're big, you'd think an adult would wear them but... there's a name been written there, can't make it out, but only kids do that, so... teenager? Big feet whoever it was." I sighed glaring at the shoes. This was a waste of time, why was I doing this? Sherlock nodded making a 'Hm' noise.

"Looks like the laces were changed a few times... maybe three or four times? I don't know, why am I doing this anyway?" I asked him annoyed with myself for doing it anyway.

"Just keep going anything else?" Sherlock asked looking slightly impressed.

"I don't know!" I muttered glaring at the shoes again. "Had eczema whoever it was, there's bits of skin on the shoes..." I stared at the shoes. "That's it, that's all I've got. I don't care how I did, that was boring." I muttered. He turned to me smirking slightly, I just turned to him staring blankly, as he began to do his own 'deducing' of the shoes. But why did I do that? I am only in London for revenge, not 'deducing' and working WITH the police. He began to tell John about everything he had worked out, I realized I got most of it. Which I didn't expect as I was bored.

"I'm getting a drink." I said through my teeth as I marched my way out the room towards a small kitchen. I froze in the doorway. Jim Moriarty, my used-to-be Husband's best friend. He, helped him out. I stared at him unable to stop my mouth opening slightly. I slowly made my way over to a coffee machine. I had to think of something, and quickly. I had to figure a way to get my revenge on him too. But how?

"I haven't seen you around before." I heard him say I stayed facing the coffee machine. I watched my hands make my coffee by themselves working on auto.

"I'm here with Sherlock." I replied glancing at the silver toaster at the side, to see he had turned towards me.

"But you don't work with Sherlock." He said frowning.

"No, I just moved in below him. Some killer or something put shoes in my room and he's investigating. I don't know why, but he wanted to ask questions. Which he hasn't done yet. He is just making me bored and annoyed." I nearly swore as my coffee was made and I had to turn.

"What's your name?" He asked looking up and down me as I turned.

"Evalyn." I told him trying my hardest and plastering a fake smile on my face. "Evalyn Kali Barker."

"Jim Moriarty." He replied holding his hand out for me to shake. I knew him and stared at his hand a minute. I reluctantly pulled up my hand and shook his. Then I put my hand on my knife in my pocket. I stared trying to figure out a way to do this. I edged towards him and was ready to pull the knife out. Molly suddenly burst in. I had been introduced to her first, when I got here. I nearly punched her in the face just to kill him. I tensed up getting angry that I couldn't kill him with her here. Why not? What was wrong with me.

"Jim! There you are. I've been looking for ages, since you came in and spoke to Sherlock actually." Molly said. I don't remember him coming in. I must have been out of it at that point.

"Oh, hello Evalyn." She nodded at me. I put another fake smiled on my face. She then told Jim she was cancelling all plans with him for a while. I just left quickly my anger building up.

I got back to the room Sherlock and John were in my anger getting the better of me. My hands were fists and I glanced at all the chemical equipment on the tables. I let out a very angry annoyed short scream. I picked up one of the chemicals, I was aware of John and Sherlock staring at me. John was shouting for me to put the chemical down. I threw it against the wall smashing the beaker. Still being angry I began to smash up everything on that one table nearest to me.

"What the hell!" John yelled ducking as I threw another finally calming down a little. I pulled out the gun and shot the wall a few times then pulled out the knife stabbing it in the table. Molly ran in seconds later once I stopped and her mouth fell open. The room was now a mess. I walked to the window.

"What the?" Molly began. "What happened?"

"She just came in and went crazy. Bloody hell." John muttered, he turned to Sherlock who was staring eyebrows raised at me. I could see them all reflected in the window. I closed my eyes trying to calm down.

"I heard gun shots." Molly panicked.

"That was me shooting the wall." I grumbled. He had been right there. I could have killed him, and I never! Why? Why did that happen!

"What the hell made you so angry?" John asked, Sherlock not speaking yet.

"I had him." I muttered to myself turning pacing at the window. "I had him." I accidentally said a little louder. "There's a hole in the world like a great black pit and it's filled with people who are filled with shit, and the vermin of the world inhabit it." I said in one breath really getting pissed off now. The three stared at me confused and probably concerned I was going crazy. I walked over pulling my knife out the table.

"But not for long." I muttered.

"I think she's lost it." Molly muttered.

"Is she going to start killing people? Sherlock we cant have a killer around us." John muttered.

"She's not going to kill John, don't be silly." Sherlock frowned not actually sure with his answer, as he stood and cautiously walked towards me. I had started pacing a little bit at the window again. "Are you?" He asked.

"They all deserve to die. Want me to tell you why?" I muttered. Thinking up a song about it in my head. I turned quickly, madness possibly showing in my eyes. I smirked ready to kill anyone if I have to.

.

"_In all of the whole human race,_

_there are two kinds of men and only two, _

_there's the one staying put in his proper place, _

_and the one with his foot in the other one's face. _

_Look at me Mr. Holmes, Look at you,_

_No we all deserve to die, even you Mr. Holmes even I." _

.

I grabbed Sherlock pushing him against the wall, my knife at his neck, he looked shocked. But relaxed again, when I pushed away.

.

"_Because, the lives of the wicked should be, made brief, _

_for the rest of us death will be a relief!_

_No we all deserve to die."_

_._

I grinned as I shoved John in a chair and Molly in another madness and anger and all my emotions spilling over the top. I froze as Sherlock was about to grab me and stop me from cutting Johns neck in my anger.

.

"_And I'll never see my Anna, _

_No, I'll never hug my girl to me... FINISHED." _

.

I half sung half shouted. Pulling away from John slowly. When I reached the window I turned glaring at them all.

.

"_I will have vengeance,_

_I will have salvation..._

_And I will get him back even as he gloats, _

_In the mean time I'll practice on less honourable throats."_

_._

I swung my knife in the air when I said, 'mean' 'time' and 'throats.'

.

"_And my mother lies in ashes, _

_and I'll never see my little girl again, _

_but the work waits..._

_I'm alive at last, and I'm full of joy!" _

.

I somehow made it to point my knife at Lestrade... what?

"You called, but I didn't realize you meant she went this crazy." Lestrade said. I frowned coming back to reality slightly.

"She came in went crazy smashing things and then she staring singing about killing and revenge." John explained fast.

"This is the first she's stopped." Molly nodded.

"Hello? Can you hear me? Evalyn?" Sherlock muttered snapping his fingers in my face. I blinked but apart form that I was just realizing I had gone mad. I had even somehow managed to get to my knees, which I just realized. John sighed pulling my arm round his neck trying to lift me. Lestrade then started to help and they sat me in a seat.

"Evalyn?" Molly asked a little fear in her voice. I looked up at her blankly.

"What?" I managed. They all breathed a sigh of relief. Lestrade got out a pen and a notebook.

"What was it she said before she lot it?" He asked.

"There's a hole in the world like a great black pit and it's filled with people who are filled with shit, and the vermin of the world inhabit it. But not for long." I muttered under my breath.

"She was talking about how she had someone, or something, and then it was we all deserve to die. Then she launched into song and dance." John explained.

"I'm going for a walk." I muttered standing heading to the door.

"No, wait, you just went and done a song about killing people, you really think you can just walk off?" Lestrade asked. I turned raising my eyebrows.

"Of course, you need to figure out the thing with the trainers, you can go on at me later, there's a bomb strapped to someone and your running out of time... Tick tock, Boom." I smirked slightly then took off walking away and out of St. Bart's. That ended terribly.

What am I going to do?

**Well, that's all for this chapter, hope you all liked it... um, if you have any ideas or if there are any problems you find DO TELL! 8D**

**Hope you liked this chapter and leave a review cause I really want to know what you ALL think not just like... one person... REVIEW PLEASE?**

**I fear they are finding out too fast but my mind is telling me they're not cause it's Sherlock so... Um, What do you lot think of how they are finding out? Too fast? **


End file.
